supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supernanny: The Theory Animated Honest Trailer
Supernanny: The Theory Animated Honest Trailer is a fanfiction created by Japanlover86. One shot This trailer is rated H for honest From SNFW Administration and Nintendo, comes the TV adaptation of the War Encyclopedia/War Master's guide/Porno, That is.... Supernanny: The Theory Animated, dun, dun, dun, god that's f***ing awesome. Get ready for the show that mixes Pokémon, Super Mario, and all your favorite Nintendo franchises with horrible, horrible violence, (shows Mei stabbing someone, Toshio beheading someone, and Ri Min-Li shooting someone), along with a pinch of bad*** slapstick and humor harkening back to the Golden Age of Animation (Shows Bridget being flattened to the shape of a pancake while blood emerges from her body and Samuel holding up a help sign a la Wile E. Coyote), and sexual references and content such as bewbs (Satoko is seen running with her breasts bouncing), sex (Hiro is seen having sex with Meimei, their genitals and Meimei's breasts are censored), and nudity (Huizong, Meimei, and Hiro are seen nude, their genitals and Meimei's breasts are censored) Full of disturbing imagery like, Child soldiers (Ri Dae-Jung is seen cutting someone's head off), human experimentation (Shows an adult sick with anthrax and Toshio approaches him), attempted child murder (Ri Dae-Jung is seen stabbed by Paul), and that's just the latest seasons! (Shows most of the prison guards) Travel to Supernannya, named after a TV show involving parents struggling to keep children in line, an intense war zone between two opposing sides, Empire of Supernannya and Gadadhara Supernannya, a place where anyone can kill in a prison camp, and most importantly, where anything can happen, even the most violent scenes. D***, I can't stop dreaming to be there.... Er, moving on! REICHERU: "Mei, Kill everyone!" RI DAE-JUNG: "" (Translation: DIE YOU MOTHERF***ER!) It's also where kids young as 4 kill. See, this is what Naruto was missing! Meet the heroes! As you can see, characters include: Nicole Birou-Jennings, a mom of 4 daughters and 2 sons, Sophie, a cute little otter who is one of the masters of the most brutal alliance. Reicheru, a ghost girl who keeps swearing, and deadly with her own fire! Catherine, a novice spellcaster, Plankton, a commander who has one dangerous army to the other side, Satoko Samo, a super-hot Japanese star with big bewbs, Toshio Samo, an adorable child who performs human experimentation and doesn't give 2 s***s about it and he is the heir to an over 2,600 year old family, Huizong Zhungxi, a super-hot Taiwanese man that just happens to be single. Starring all the many characters such as the ones you remember: The Expert Gamer (Nicole Birou-Jennings) The Orange Otter (Sophie) Kayako Saeki (Reicheru) Plankton from SpongeBob (Plankton) Chibi Kim Jong-Il (Ri Dae-Jung) BEWBS (Satoko Samo) Communist Fox (Ri Min-Li) Taiwan from Hetalia (Marie Lara-Rutter) Japan from Hetalia (Andrew Tinnings) Hirohito (Hiro Shinozawa) Taiwanese Hottie (Huizong Zhungxi) Taiwanese Mulan (Meimei Shinozawa) The Lost Girl (Jiao Shinozawa) Child Medic from Team Fortress 2 (Toshio Samo) Japanese Rifle (Ryou Shako) Bombed Girl (Tokiko Shako) Pretty Lady (Sakura Shako) DMZ Boys (Ri Kon-Yung and Park Kwang-Sun) Ryou Yoshizawa from Corpse Party (Wei Zhenghan) China Doll (Mei Cloud) Sachiko Shinozaki (Dongmei Cloud) Loki (Antonino Rossi) Yodok Victim (Mark Lara-Rutter) DPRK soldier (Ri Min-Li) And all of them you don't actually remember, like The One who can't spell (Gadadhara Bobbalu) Those dudes (Tellyznphonezfor and Kiezer) The b**** (Oksana) Oh, she's Toshio's girlfriend (Shika Koshi) DPRK Female babe (Ri Ji-Min) and all the others I don't actually remember...Oh well.... Anyway, this is Supernanny but with guns and sharp weapons that sharpen your eyes forever! Coming soon... Category:One-Shot Fanfics Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86